


Bountiful Butterscotch Pie

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Hand Feeding, Other, POV Second Person, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A ReaderX Toriel story, with the reader feeding and stuffing her, and giving her some belly rubs, and some cuddles





	Bountiful Butterscotch Pie

Toriel had a particular way of treating children who fell from the world above into the underground, taking them in, nurturing them, protecting them. However, the way she treated adults, such as yourself, was slightly different, and a lot more kinky. You would soon find this out, as you descended from the land above onto a soft bed of yellow flowers, and the curvaceous goat-woman offered you her hand.

You took her outstretched hand, and she helped you to your feet, smiling warmly.

"Oh dear, are you alright?“

You nodded. The flowers had done an excellent job of cushioning your fall. You didn’t have a single scratch, despite how far you seemed to descended, judging by the light above you.

Despite the fact that you were already on your feet, Toriel refused to release your hand. Despite the fact that she was very aware of your adulthood, her slightly patronizing maternal instincts remained, and she walked you to her home, with your hand in hers.

Fortunately, she eventually became aware of your displeasure, and released your hand with a frown. “I’m sorry” she said softly, in a warm tone that forced you to forgive her after she had formed the first syllable of her sentence. “I’m mostly used to dealing with children down here”

You sigh and nod, immediately forgiving her for being condescending. You could’ve certainly had much less friendly welcomes, considering that you had just fallen into an unknown and mysterious place filled with monsters.

After a brief journey to the ruins, you arrive at Toriel’s home. She opens the door and steps inside, gesturing for you to follow her in. You do, and are immediately greeted by a homey, comfortable house, with soft yellow lighting that made you feel instantly safe. It was filled with a delicious scent, which you eventually identified as a combination of butterscotch, cinnamon, and warm, buttery pie crust.

You find yourself tempted to ask for the pie, but you wonder if it’d be impolite to ask, as the pie could be for someone else.

Toriel immediately quells her fears, as she says; “Oh, it looks like my pie has almost cooled!”

She rushes into the kitchen to get her oven mitts, as she lifts the pie from the windowsill. “I could bring this into the kitchen, and you could eat it there, if you’d like,” she said, as you spot a faint blush on her cheeks. “Or, perhaps, I could bring it into my bedroom, if you’d prefer. You are a very handsome human, you know…”

You nod, and begin blushing yourself, as Toriel leads you into her bedroom. Her room has the lights dimmed, and you can only make out a bookshelf, a large bed, and Toriel herself as you enter.

Toriel lays herself down on the bed, leaving just enough room for you to lay beside her. She balances the pie on her belly, which you notice is far rounder and pudgier than it appeared at first.

"Feed me, please…“ she said softly, almost shyly, her stomach rumbling and causing the precariously placed pie to sway back and forth.

You nod, taking a slice of pie into your hand. Toriel had apparently taken the time to pre-slice the pie, saving you the trouble of slicing it yourself. She opens her maw as wide as she can, and you slip the slice in. Toriel isn’t above taking delight in her own cooking, and moans slightly as she licks the excess butterscotch from the fur around her mouth.

She leaves her maw open, to show that she isn’t nearly satisfied, so you reached for a second slice. She accepts the second one into her maw just as she did the first, and once it remained open after that, you realized that she wouldn’t be finished until the entire pie was gone, and you began to understand where that motherly belly pudge probably came from.

Eventually the pie is completely gone, and Toriel lifts the empty tray from her belly, which appeared to be just slightly larger than before, and a bit tighter too. She ran her hands over it a few times, and let out a soft burp, which she promptly apologized for.

"I made some more pies, if you want them. They’re still in the kitchen.”

While she made it out like she was offering you pies, you knew she was trying to communicate that she wanted you to feed her more. Clearly, this went beyond hunger, and into a fetish for her. You were sure that, if you could see underneath her white fur, she would be sporting a telltale blush of arousal.

You go to the kitchen, and scoop up the multitude of cooling pies she had left there in your arms, bringing them back to her room. When you arrive, you catch her pawing at her slightly bloated belly, maw still open, drooling slightly.

You waste no time, laying the pies down on the nearby drawer, as you begin to feed them to her, slice by slice. You fed her continuously, only pausing to allow her to belch or moan between bites. You attempted to throw away a pie tin at some point, but Toriel doesn’t allow you, and instead chose to eat the pie tin whole, swallowing it down with only a few bites. You’d heard rumors about goats eating tin cans, so you supposed this wasn’t much of a stretch.

Toriel’s insistence on devouring the seemingly inedible pie tins ended up speeding up the process of feeding her quite a lot, as you were able to dispose of the tins by simply shoving them into her maw along with everything else. Out of curiosity, you dangled a whole pie, tin and all, above her head, waiting for her reaction. She gave a slight nod, and you dropped it in. Toriel gleefully gulped down the whole pie with an adorable belch.

You now knew you could feed her ever faster, and that there was nothing stopping you from stuffing her with pie after pie, without even needing to divide them into slices.

It wasn’t long before all the pies were gone, the only hint that they ever existed being the strong smell of butterscotch that filled the room, the crumbs strewn about, and of course, Toriel’s belly. The first pie had left her slightly swollen, but the rest of them had left her quite bloated.

She looked pregnant, which you supposed was appropriate given her maternal tendencies. Her stomach looked quite tight as well, the skin taut against the deluge of pies she was fed.

"Please, rub my belly, if you could,“ Toriel said weakly, trying her best to stifle a burp.

You immediately rush to her aid, and place your hand against her belly, running it over ever corner of that enormous sphere you can reach. Her belly was extremely pleasant to touch, firm and perfectly rounded, and covered in soft white hair. Toriel belches loudly throughout, when she’s not sensually moaning, as you relieve the terrible gas that built up in her belly.

Eventually, Toriel remained stuffed, but she didn’t seem to be struggling with her bloated belly anymore, probably as a result of belching out all that terrible gas inside her.

"Thank you, dear,” she said with an adoring smile, giving her stomach a pat, creating a noise that was somewhere between a squish and a metallic clank.

"If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to make one last request of you…“ Toriel said, sounding the most flustered she had all night.

"I don’t know if you plan to stay here, or venture further into the Underground, but either way, I’d like to spend the night with you.”

She lays herself back down on the bed, with her belly in the air, gently patting the small space next to her. Without a moment’s hesitation, you plopped yourself next to her. You take the role of the big spoon, as despite not being actively overstuffed with gas, Toriel would still appreciate a good belly rub, and being the big spoon gave you the best angle.

Cuddling against Toriel was better than you expected. Her body was incredibly soft, to the point where she almost felt like an enormous stuffed animal. You attempted to get your arms around Toriel’s belly to rub it properly, but you struggled, and were only able to get a good grip after pressing yourself up against her thick ass and wide hips, which wasn’t exactly a problem.

Eventually, Toriel’s natural maternal aura, combined with the soft warmth her fur radiated, and the gentle grumbles of her stomach put you to sleep, and Toriel soon followed.


End file.
